


Domesticity With A Side Of Fall Puns 🍂🍁

by AnomieWrites



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: 40 year old men challenging each other to a bad fall pun contest, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Can You Tell I Work At Target lol, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Fall puns, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gift Exchange, M/M, Middle Ages, Middle aged Reddie, Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-IT Chapter Two (2019), Post-Pennywise (IT), Puns & Word Play, Reddie, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie and Eddie are very punny guys, Stanley Uris Lives But Is Not Mentioned, puns puns puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnomieWrites/pseuds/AnomieWrites
Summary: It was supposed to be a quick in and out. They were supposed to be getting new curtains for the living room, but somehow ended up in Eddie's favorite part of Target, the dollar spot, challenging each other on who could come up with the corniest fall pun.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: COVID_19 REDDIE RAMBLINGS, It fandom prompts Fall 2020 Gift Exchange





	Domesticity With A Side Of Fall Puns 🍂🍁

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blondekaspbrak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondekaspbrak/gifts).



> Here you go hun! 😊 Apologies for it being late! I really hope you _fall_ in love with this fluffy and domestic Reddie fic littered with many _acorn_ -y puns! No? Okay I'll see my way out...😂

🍂🍁🍂🍁🍂🍁🍂

It was supposed to be a quick in and out. They were supposed to be getting new curtains for the living room, but somehow ended up in Eddie's favorite part of Target, the dollar spot, challenging each other on who could come up with the corniest fall pun.

When they first entered the store Richie could see how desperately Eddie wanted to run over there, but to prove a previous point--that the dollar spot wasn't his favorite section of the store--to Richie; Eddie kept his cool and strolled past it to grab a shopping cart.

Richie was about to pass by it as well when something caught his eye.

It was a ceramic wall hanger shaped like a pumpkin with white wording on it. Richie chortled as he read what it said. "Hey Eds," Richie called out, making Eddie stop in his tracks and turn around. He held up the wall hanger and said, "Hey pumpkin, you're looking _boo_ -tiful today."

He stood there, smiling, and holding up the wall hanger as Eddie just gave him a blank stare. Richie's smile was beginning to falter when suddenly Eddie started cracking up.

A loud snort came ripping out of him and Richie swooned, thinking of how beautiful it sounded to him. Eddie walked over to him and picked up a beige pillow with red, orange, and yellow leaves scattered all around it with a pumpkin in the middle.

Eddie snorted again and turned the pillow around. "Hello _gourd-_ geous."

An overwhelming sense of giddiness surged through Richie as Eddie held up an apple shaped coffee mug and said, "You're the _apple_ of my eye, Rich."

"Oh yeah? Well I like you a _latte_ , Eds." Richie retorted.

Suddenly, the warm smile on Eddie's face changed into a mischievous smirk and Richie could tell by the glint in his eye that Eddie was gearing up for the challenge.

The look Eddie was giving him was something Richie had become well acquainted with; given that Richie was constantly challenging Eddie at something when they were younger.

He straightened up and moved a little closer to Eddie, using his height to try and get him to back down. He already knew that wasn't going to work.

"A challenge, huh? How about this? You're so handsome, even the leaves _fall_ for you."

"That was a good one, Eds. But hey guess what? I only have _pies_ for you."

And that's how it started. That's how the two middle aged men ended up in the dollar section of Target, flinging fall puns at each other for over fifteen minutes. As they went back and forth, seeing who could up the other with the corniest pun, the other shoppers walked around them.

They mainly received curious and amused looks in their direction, but there was one elderly woman who would occasionally glance over at them with concern. The woman quickly shuffled away from the area, thinking they were about to come to blows when Eddie closed the space between them and poked Richie hard in the chest.

"That's the best you got? Well, I think you're fucking a- _maize_ -ing!" Eddie said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah? Well, I think you're _apple_ -solutely stunning." Richie shot back, a huge smile on his face. Eddie made a face and laughed, loud and mirthful.

"That one was pretty corny, babe."

"Well, what can I say? I'm _acorn_ -y guy." Richie smiled.

Eddie continued to laugh, his face was turning beet red and tears began to leak from his eyes. "Rich! Stop it, babe! My sides are starting to hurt!"

"You know I can't stop the puns, Eds. I'm the _pun_ -king." Richie said, feeling high off of Eddie's laughter. 

Eddie snorted again, making a group of women giggling as they passed by. Richie pulled him into a tight hug and kissed his forehead, his own laughter bubbling up in his chest at Eddie's cute little snorting fit.

Once Eddie got himself under control, he looked up at Richie with those big, brown eyes and before Richie could get lost in them, Eddie pushed up on his tiptoes and kissed him sweetly. "Let's go get those curtains, babe." Eddie reminded him. He tried to move out of Richie's arms, making Richie wrap them around Eddie's middle a little tighter.

Richie snuck in one more kiss and breathed, "Wait, I just got to let you know that you have me smitten to the core, Eds."

Eddie raised a brow at him. "Was that a fall pun?"

"More like an apple pun, but it still counts." Richie said, shrugging. He felt nearly breathless from the kiss Eddie gave him before maneuvering out of his grip and walking back to their shopping cart.

"Actually, I don't think it does." Eddie teased, glancing at Richie over his shoulder. Richie gasped, feigning like he was affronted and placed his hand over his heart.

"You wound me, Eds. Don't be such a _jerk_ -o-lantern," Richie said as Eddie giggled and began to head towards the home section to get the curtains they originally came to Target for. Richie threw his hands out and followed after him like a lost puppy, yelling out, "Hey babe, don't be _leaf_ -ing me hanging like that!"

Before they made it to the home section to look at curtains, they made a quick pit stop in Electronics. Richie had reminded Eddie that a video game that they both were looking out for had recently come out for the PlayStation 4. "Shit, what was the name of it again?" Eddie asked, looking into the glass case intently.

"Soulcalibur VI, bab-- I found it!" Richie exclaimed. Eddie waved one of the guest advocates over to them and the guy unlocked the case for them. The three of them had eased into a pleasant conversation about the game and the reviews on it when Eddie suddenly reminded Richie of the curtains again.

They made their way over to the home section, where they looked at many different shades of colors, patterns, and lengths before finally settling on some wine colored curtains that were insulated, so whenever the temperature started to drop, they wouldn't have to worry about the cold getting in or the heat seeping out.

"That was very domestic of us," Richie proclaimed joyfully, climbing into the car, and buckling his seatbelt. "You know it's been a while since we did something like that, since you moved in and started back working, it felt nice."

"Yeah, it did. I want to continue to bask in this moment of domesticity! Where to next, Rich?" Eddie asked, his excitement coming off of him in waves. Richie smiled and started the car up.

He began to think of specific places they could go to and finally said, "Fuck it, we're going on an adventure today." Richie reached down to lace his fingers with Eddie's and they left Target's parking lot, driving in no specific direction, just wherever their hearts told them to go.

🍂🍁🍂🍁🍂🍁🍂

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [Tumblr!](https://anomiewrites.tumblr.com/) 💜✨😊


End file.
